When Will The Torture End?
by people aren't perfect
Summary: When a mishap at Freshman dance occurs, how will they be able to survive without the free hearted soccer boy? When you're fighting for what is right and wrong who knows what will happen maybe you'll fall in love. Dylan-centric. Assorted pairings.
1. Trailer

Listening to right now: Love Story by Taylor Swift

**You were both young when it started.**

"_It's mine!" Dylan shouted._

"_Back off bratty orange face their MY cookies!" He spat back to her._

"_Come on guys can't you stop fighting and just share?" Kristen asked._

_(Sitting in pre-school on colorful rug)_

**Little did you know when you were older you'd be the best of friends.**

"Aw stop it!" laughs Dylan.

"Never!" he laughs back resuming tickling girl.

(Sitting on beach with all your friends.)

**Then everything changed when you hit high school.**

"I can't believe he had to die in that shooting," cries the redhead.

"Dyl it's gonna be ok. Maybe he's better off." Sobs Claire with her.

"Get over it you guys. You aren't the only one suffering. I need to go shopping." Snarls the alpha.

(Claire and Dylan hugging crying over _his _death)

_Starring:_

**Dylan Marvil:**

"It didn't have to be this way Cam." She cries

"Please Dylan, Danny would want you to be happy." He whispers to her.

**Cam Fisher:**

"Dude! I can't get over her. She loves Danny and she needs to get over him!" He screams to the cocky boy.

"Please just find some other chick!" Kemp tells him.

**Kristen Gregory:**

"Dylan, Danny would want you to be happy! Open your eyes girl, CAM IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She screams over the loud sobs.

**Derrick Harrington:**

"I know everyone thinks I'm this cocky ass. But you have to believe me Kristen. I love you" He says kissing her cheek.

**Claire Lyons:**

"Why did he have to be the one to die. We all loved him. Why not Dempsey?" Claire screamed to the heavens above her crying at his grave on her knees begging for him back.

**Chris Plovert:**

"Claire, Danny is better off now. Maybe it was his time to" chokes back tears, "-To leave."

**Massie Block:**

"Josh I know that I didn't like him, but I still didn't want him to _die_."

**Josh Hotz:**

"We all loved Danny, but that one bitter night...it will never be forgotten in our hearts," Josh screamed at the boys funeral biting on his lip to hold back the salty drops that were soon to pour out of his eyes like a waterfall.

**Alicia Rivera:**

"Kemp when I said that I wish he'd go off and die. I didn't mean it literally. It was a joke!"

**And Kemp Hurley:**

"God works in mysterious ways. Never once will anyone know if he's turning right, or left."

**In:**

**When Will The Torture End?**

**Coming soon to a computer near you…**


	2. Prolouge

_Prologue_

Dylan was sitting on a lounge chair waiting with Kristen for Danny and Chris to show up. "Dylan you look gorgeous," gushed Kristen. Well she did look good, in her emerald green silk knee length flouncy dress. The doorbell rung and the girls sprung up and hugged their dates. None of them knowing it would be their last night with Danny. "Let's get going we have Alicia and Kemp and Claire and Cam in the limo." Chris said.

"Okay, c'mon everybody!" Kristen tried to imitate a southern accent. They laughed and ran to the black Hummer limo.

"Hey sweetie pie," Claire said kissing Kristen and Dylan on the cheeks.

"Why hello baby cake," Dylan and Kristen giggled back. The driver jerked the car forward and came to a rough stop. Alicia pulled away from Kemp and pushed open the door. They jumped out the door and ran into the school. Dylan and everyone else grabbed a coat check number and thrust their jackets into the spacious band room. The girls skipped into the gym where the dance was taking place, and it looked exactly like you were at the beach. Then Street Lights by Kanye West came on and everyone parted with their friends. Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire were dancing in a circle with each other, all of them laughing and having a good time. Vulnerable by Second Hand Serenade came on and Danny walked up to Dylan and asked her to dance. Dylan nodded delicately and grabbed onto Danny's hand.

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
Because it's cold outside, cold outside it's cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because it's cold inside cold, inside it's cold inside_

Dylan wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and moved closer to him.

_And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let's pretend were alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care_

Swaying to the music Danny whispered into Dylan's ear, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," she whispered softly back.

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

Claire and Cam made their way next to Dylan and Danny and danced next to them.

_I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
And it's true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clear  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

Dylan rested her head on Danny's muscular shoulder and stared up at him.

_And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let pretend were alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care_

"Dyl, I think I'm in love with," Danny cowardly whispered to her.

"Well I know I am."

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

Danny and Dylan swayed back and forth gracefully, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

_Slow down girl you're not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone, anything I promise I can be what you need_

"I love this song, it's so beautiful." Dylan gushed.

"Do you wanna make it our song?"

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in you're eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

Danny pressed his warm lips against Dylan's and the two bodies sunk into each other.

"Danny, I wish this night never had to end." Dylan smiled.

"I think we all don't want it to end," Danny laughed back.

"Aww. Look at Claire and Cam!" Dylan pointed out, "They are soo cute together!"

"Who's cute together?" Alicia said squeezing in between Dylan and Danny.

"Claire and Cam," Kemp spoke.

"I know, aren't we," Claire giggled walking towards the group.

"The only cute thing here is you," Cam said tapping Claire lightly on the nose.

"Oh stop it!" she laughed back.

"Only when you stop being adorable," he grinned back.

"Oh for the love of god, STOP!" Kemp laughed.

"See ya guys. Mom wants me back," Danny said jogging backwards.

"Bye," everyone said waving.

"Love you, Danny!" Dylan said blowing him a kiss.

"Love you too!" Danny yelled to her catching the kiss and pressing it on his lips. Danny was walking along the edge of the sidewalk about 4 minutes away from his house. A navy blue GMC pulled up near him and a guy fired his gun straight at Danny. The bullet went through his head and the young boy fell helplessly to the cold, hard cement.

**I know it was a sad ending sorta. But it had to be done otherwise there would be no point of the story. I was thinking of changing the pairings. Maybe like ClairexKemp, MassiexPlovert, DylanxCam, AliciaxDerrick, and KristenxJosh?**

**If you have any ideas tell me in a review. xD**

**PEACE OUT CUB SCOUTS! **

**Love ya……**

**Oh by the way this was four pages! Yay meeeeee!**


	3. When Your Loved Ones Funeral's a Disasta

Message from Girl Least Likely To:

Great story, but Massie and Derrick are meant for eachother.

Message back to Girl Least Likely To:

well sorry if i don't agree with Lisi Harrison because you know what i think...I think Massie is destined to be with Plovert. So guess what!MY FRICKING STORY MY FRICKING PAIRINGS!I asked for a suggestion and you basically tell me to change my pairings. So why don't you get off your lazy ass and write your own story huh?That's what it thought.

humathepuma: you rock! But I was thinking maybe ClairexKemp for the beginning but changing it to Clairington but who knows.

Props to -rainbow-lights. and SeeminglyAngelic! You guys rock my pink fuzzy socks off!

BTW in the trailer it has Kristen and Derrick a couple. But it is supposed to be Claire.

[x/]

Adults and kids of all ages sat huddled around the mahogany coffin as they were setting it out generously for everyone to say their goodbyes. Dylan and Alicia walked up first with their arms wrapped around each other, dabbing their moist eyes and nose with their pashmina scarves. Staring down at the lifeless boy with the pale face and his beautiful forest green eyes, Dylan brushed her hand through his hair and against his smooth face. Black tear drops ran down her face from her messed up mascara and eyeliner and Derrick ran up to her and hugged her deeply while walking her back to her seat next to Massie. "Dyl, it's going to be alright. I'm sure those guys were looking for an easy target. And Danny just happened to be walking right near them," Massie told her trying to hold back the salty tears.

"We all loved Danny, but that one bitter night. It will never be forgotten in our hearts," Josh screamed at the boy's funeral. He sat back down and stroked the back of Massie's head.

"Don't ever leave me honey," she whispered to him gently.

"I won't for as long as I live."

"Good," she told him kissing him softly on his forehead. You could see droplet's of tears forming in Dylan's eyes as she watched what Massie and Josh said to each other. Everyone stared in shock as they saw the stunning redhead dart out of her former boyfriend's funeral. "Dylan, wait!" Cam yelled to her, dashing after her.

"What Cam? What?!" she screamed questioning the boy.

"Don't leave," he muttered.

"Why? Why shouldn't I go? I don't want to be here. I want to be up there with _him_!" Dylan spoke pointing up to the sky.

"Because Danny would want you to stay and try to have a good time."

"NO! I know Danny, he would want to be here, with me."

"Well he isn't here is he Dylan?" Cam told her, on the verge of losing his patience.

"No, he isn't," Dylan said bullets of tears rushing out of her eyes.

"It's ok," Cam said rubbing her back while taking her back to the seats. Massie stared at her sympathetically. The rest of the 40 minutes of the funeral everyone sat in an awkward silence. "I'm gonna go. I can't be here any longer." Dylan said pulling off her shoes and sprinting all the way to her house.

"I wish she stayed," Cam sighed.

"Don't we all," Claire whispered back.

"I wish I could tell her how I feel."

"Why don't you then Cammie Boy?"

"Because she loves Danny!"

"Oh. Well if you need any help, come to me." Claire said walking off to kiss Derrick on the cheek.

[Enter: Cam's house, all boys there]

"Dude! I can't get over her. She loves Danny and she needs to get over him!" Cam screamed to the cocky boy.

"Please, just find some other chick!" Kemp tells him.

"Kemp, if Cam wants to waste his time on someone off limits, then let him." Chris told Kemp.

"Fine with me!" Cam said crossing his arms over his chest and acting like a three year old.

[Dylan's house, TPC there]

"Dyl, we all know you love Cam." Alicia said circling her.

"Nuh-uh!" Dylan pouted while crying.

"Dylan, Danny would want you to be happy! Open your eyes girl, CAM IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She screams over the loud sobs.

"Yea Dyl, I am giving you my blessing that it is okay to date him," Claire said smirking.

"Well he doesn't like me back I bet."

[Cam's]

"Man, I love her so much." Cam says.

**Whah laaaaa!**

**Review?**


	4. Blue Paint and Stuck in Trash Cans

Dylan and Massie were walking down the hall when they spotted the ever so bitchy Allie-Rose Singer."Oh Dylan don't you just love these shoes! My boyfriend got me them for our two year anniversary! Isn't that just great?" Allie-Rose snickered.

Dylan snorted back to her, "I know almost as great as your brother's trashy car!"

"Really, I always LOVED navy blue GMC's." Allie smirked.

"Wait, Danny was shot by a navy blue..." Dylan muttered.

"Yeah. You're smarter than I thought. I guessed that it would take you at least about a month to figure out I asked my brother to kill your precious Danny."

"You skanky, trashy, bitch!" Dylan yelled staring at the painter who was going over the lockers in navy blue paint. She zoned out into a flashback ignoring all of Massie's calls.

Flashback:

"So Dylan you wanna go shopping later," Eleven year old Allie-Rose asked.

"Nah, I can't. Massie invited me to be her friend. And tonight's Friday, her annual sleepover night." A giddy Dylan responded.

"Oh. Well, um, yeah. How about on Saturday we go to the mall and you can help me pick out an outfit for my date with Danny?" Allie-Rose eagerly asked again.

"Uhh. Sure, I'll meet you at Starbucks." Dylan said before walking off.

[Starbuck's]

Dylan's sickening giggle echoed throughout the Starbuck's but came to a stop when she spotted her best friend Allie-Rose Singer standing at the entrance. "Allie, it isn't what you think!" Danny Robbins yelled to her.

"Sure. I bet you were just helping her suck out her piping hot coffee because she burnt her tongue." Allie sniffled back.

"No, please. Allie, I would never make out with your boyfriend. We're best friends, remember?" Dylan said trying to jog her memory.

"No Dylan, we were best friends," Allie started to rip off her charm bracelet from Dylan, "At least until you made out with my boyfriend. How the frick could you?"

End of flashback

Dylan shoved Allie-Rose into the navy blue lockers behind her. Allie-Rose then took the closest trash can and heaved it with full force into Dylan, knocking her into a pan of paint. Dylan's face was covered in blue paint and she took Allie-Rose by her Roxy messenger bag and swung her down the hallway. "You ungrateful, spoiled brat!" Allie exclaimed before ramming her head into Dylan's gut.

"I am going to rip your fricking head off!" Dylan screeched, picking up Allie-Rose and dropping her in the trashcan.

"Don't fucking mess with me," Dylan whispered right before she ran into the girl's bathroom to clean up.

Massie: wow didn't know you had it in you girl

Dylan: bathroom. now! do you think blue paint will come out?

Massie: what?

Massie arrived minutes later with a grin on her face. "It's not funny!" Dylan whined.

"Yeah it is," Massie laughed grabbing a wet paper towel and rubbing off the paint.

"Whatever." Dylan said. Dylan and Massie walked out of the bathroom and saw the janitor helping Allie-Rose out of the trash can.

"Wow. Now she really is trashy." Massie laughed.

"And your cheesy!" Dylan giggled back.


End file.
